


Split Second Realizations

by Midorisakura (Calacious)



Category: My Two Dads
Genre: Aftermath of robbery, Domestic Fluff, Episode Tag, First Kiss, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Quintuple Drabble, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Midorisakura
Summary: In the split second that it takes Joey to run downstairs after Michael's scream, he comes to a few important realizations.





	Split Second Realizations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).



> Merry Christmas. 
> 
> Tag to Episode 8 of Season 3, "Dad Patrol," in which Joey and Michael meet the judge to make out their wills, and then walk into their home, only to realize that it's been burglarized.

In the split second that it takes for Joey to run from upstairs to where Michael is when he hears Michael's scream of fear, his heart stops beating. It only resumes beating when Michael emerges from the room, unscathed, just spooked by the robbery.

He knows he sounds a little harsh when he asks what happened, and that Michael's sarcastic reply is nothing more than a defense, but it's music to his ears because it means that Michael is alright, that he's safe and alive. Suddenly, it doesn't matter if Michael gets the stolen radio when Joey dies, or not, will be damned. Michael can have everything if he wants it. Hell, the man can have his heart, at least the part of it that Nicole doesn't already occupy.

"I love you," Joey says, shaken by how strongly he feels, and how it felt as though his world was about to come to an end when he thought that Michael had been hurt, that maybe he might have been killed by one of the robbers.

They'd just met with the judge to finalize their wills, and had joked about how their possessions would be divvied up between Nicole and her remaining father in the event of an untimely death. It didn't seem like a joking matter now.

"Hey, I love you, too," Michael says, and laughs, eyes searching Joey's for something when Joey doesn't laugh, too. They widen at whatever he sees there. His eyebrows scrunch together when Joey takes a step toward him, and the laughter, and no doubt sarcastic reply, drop from his lips when Joey closes the gap between them, cups Michael's face between his paint-stained hands, and kisses him until they're both breathless, chests pressed together, heaving in lungfuls of air like two men drowning.

"Wow," Michael breathes the word out, eyes filled with love, a mere reflection of what's welling up within Joey's own heart. "That was..."

"I love you," Joey repeats, following his words with another kiss.

"Amazing," Michael finishes his sentence, breathless.

The sound of a throat clearing brings them crashing back to reality.

Nicole's home, the judge with her.

"Uh, we can explain--" Michael says, hand on the back of his neck, eyes searching Joey's for help.

"It's about time," the judge says, eyes sparkling.

Nicole wraps both of them in a hug, and, in spite of the circumstances, squeals in happiness.

 


End file.
